


there is a light (for the lost and the meek)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Old Black Train (OtGW AU) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Angst, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Forests, Gen, Inktober 2019, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: This was his forest now. This terrifies him.Written for Inktober Day 2: Forest!





	there is a light (for the lost and the meek)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> This is part of my brainchild series, and I can't wait to show you more!

This was his forest now, he realized. The thought would once have frightened him, but now, the notion filled him with pride and contentment. Each leaf, each twig, each branch, each tree, every patch of foliage and every animal in this forest was his to care for, to protect, to nurture and bring life to. This, now, was the thought that terrified him. He had no idea how to care for his forest. He had no idea what he was doing. The old Beast had not left him any instructions, after all. 

Leaves crunched under their feet as they walked through the grove, dappling the ground in crimson and gold and umber and apricot. They had stopped wearing shoes by this point, had stopped about a week ago, and now relished in the cool natural feel of the leaves under their toes. The forest had accepted them as one of its own and was being kind to them, guiding them to areas that needed help. They had quickly learned, through the whispers of the trees, how to help, curing the plants of rot and decay and leaving only a new edelwood tree in the area. 

This was his forest now, he murmured aloud, smiling softly at the fox kit in front of him. The small rusty ball of fluff was rubbing against his leg as his mother watched warily, and he was happy to oblige the kit’s curiosity and allow him to smell him. Eventually, the kit bored of him and left with his mother, leaving him alone once again in the middle of his forest. 

His smile widened as he placed a hand on a nearby tree’s trunk, sensing its health. This pleased them, and they were proud of their forest’s strength. It had bounced back very well after their predecessor almost destroyed it in his greed and villainy, and they were simply relieved that they had not been too late to save the lovely forest. The trees were blooming after the long winter, and they were glad that only a few trees had not made it through. The future was bright, and everything would be healed soon. 

He almost became lost in the whispers of the trees, simply standing and listening for hours on end, broken from his meditation only by a frightened scream behind him. He spun around, hand falling from the trunk, and came face to face with a small child, crying into the side of her older sister. The elder was clearly terrified, shivering as if she were caught in a snowstorm, but she stood her ground, forcing herself to meet his eyes. 

“If you’re going to kill us, just do it,” she announced, voice bold yet trembling in terror. “I’m not scared of you, Beast.” The air was knocked from his lungs and he stumbled back, spinning around to run away from the children. He didn’t want people to fear him. They had not asked for this to happen. All they wanted was to go home, but they could not even do that. Not in this state. 

They finally managed to stumble into a small grove, sinking to the ground and allowing their emotions to finally spill out. Flowers bloomed where their inky blood hit the ground, face quickly becoming sticky with the oil of edelwood that flowed through their veins. The trees sang, attempting to offer comfort, but he could not derive any. The grass swayed and attempted to inch closer to soothe, but it did nothing. The flowers attempted to bloom faster and become brighter, trying to offer some cheer to this world, but he could not care less. He appreciated their efforts, truly, but he could not calm down quite yet. The little girl had reminded them of what they had become, and that thought had been enough to bring them to their knees. 

This was his forest now, he knew, and that thought absolutely terrified him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
